Everything
by Celly M
Summary: [ concluída ] Máscara da Morte finalmente entende a importância de Afrodite em sua vida. Saga de Hades, POV, yaoi. Resposta ao desafio de Elektra de Artemis, no MIPS


**Créditos: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, portanto, não estou lucrando nada com isso.

**Sinopse:** Máscara da Morte finalmente entende a importância de Afrodite em sua vida. Saga de Hades, POV, yaoi. Resposta ao desafio da Elektra de Artemis, no MIPS.

* * *

Estou morto. Oficialmente. Este então é o Hades. Curioso como sempre tive a certeza de que seria melhor estar aqui e, agora que o conheço, não tenho tanta certeza. Será que consigo respirar aqui?

Fechei os olhos; vi imagens difusas da última noite que tive no mundo dos vivos, a última noite em que tive paz, se é que posso dizer que já me senti assim um dia.

O culpado por isso tudo é ele. E quem disse que eu poderia sentir falta daquele sueco precipitado, orgulhoso, intragável... e lindo?

Chovia quando Afrodite entrou no templo e eu cuidava de qualquer coisa que parecia muito importante, mas na verdade não era. Aqueles malditos cavaleiros de bronze estavam a subir as escadarias do Santuário, e já estavam em Touro quando ele apareceu. Não tive muito o que fazer, não quando os lábios dele pareciam tão exigentes, esperando a minha resposta. Por um segundo minha mente esvaiu-se de pensamentos e só o que importava era ele.

Posso confessar agora que Afrodite era o único com o qual me importava. Shura também, mas ele era meu amigo, o cara que treinava comigo, que saía para a diversão. Aquele pisciano não. Ele se preocupava, queria conversar, parecia estender a mão mesmo quando eu não precisava.

Ele disse que fizemos amor naquela primeira noite, mas eu não via assim. Para mim era mais uma noite de sexo com uma outra pessoa; porém, no fundo, não pude deixar de confirmar que Afrodite não era como as outras pessoas. Ele era capaz de demandar, tocar, beijar, abraçar como outros não podiam e aquilo o diferenciava dos outros. E eu só pude reparar nisso quando em um milésimo de segundo, depois que tudo acabou.

Estávamos deitados na minha cama, ele por cima de mim; eu nem sei como conseguimos aquela proeza, de tão exigente que ele estava, quando senti a presença inimiga em meu templo. Rapidamente levantei-me, segurando Afrodite comigo. Joguei as roupas simples que ele usava em cima dele, já colocando minha armadura, que brilhava intensamente.

– Saia daqui. –eu murmurei, empurrando-o.

Ele negou-me dizendo que nós dois poderíamos acabar com os cavaleiros juntos. E eu sorri. Não existia _nós_. Não estávamos _juntos_ naquilo. Como ele não podia perceber?

– Vá Afrodite. Essa briga não é sua. Não nesse momento.

Ele sorriu-me, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas, mas curiosamente elas não eram de tristeza, mas de uma sinistra constatação.

Vi quando ele começou a sair do quarto e, em um gesto precipitado, fui até ele e beijei-o, nem sei o porquê. Senti pela última vez o perfume das rosas que ele exalava.

– Vá por aqui. –e eu mostrei a passagem secreta dentro do meu quarto. – E não olhe pra trás nunca.

Afrodite assentiu, murmurando algumas palavras em sueco que eu não entendi a princípio, mas só poderiam dizer o que os olhos dele nunca se negaram a proferir: _Eu te amo_.

Abri os olhos novamente, deixando as lembranças se esvaírem, e comecei a caminhar. Ele sempre esteve lá, mesmo à distância, mesmo sendo ridicularizado, mesmo sendo maltratado. E só agora eu percebo o quanto ele faz falta.

Será que me encontrará aqui?

Os rumores estavam certos. Novos cavaleiros haviam chegado ao Hades e, mesmo à distância, eu podia sentir os cosmos mortos deles. Kamus e Shura. Como eles puderam ser derrotados? E justo Shura, acima de todos, o cavaleiro mais fiel à Athena...

A confusão me tomou, e, enquanto meus pensamentos me enlouqueciam, algo naquele lugar pútrido chamou a minha atenção. Um cheiro. O cheiro característico das rosas de Afrodite. Deixei que ele invadisse meus sentidos, e o segui, querendo encontrar logo o dono dele.

Kamus segurou meu braço, não me deixando prosseguir. Ao lado dele estava Shion, e Shura vinha ao longe, seguido por alguém que naquele momento não identifiquei. Já o vi diversas vezes, mas nunca me atei a nomes ou fisionomias, por que o faria agora?

– Eles ainda não decidiram se irão acorda-lo, Máscara da Morte. –o francês me disse, sem que ao menos me olhasse.

– Vocês têm uma missão, mas Radamanthys não parece muito convencido de que Afrodite possa ser útil. –Shion comentou, fitando o homem desconhecido.

Ignorei o olhar dos outros e concentrei-me em Afrodite, que parecia pacificamente adormecido. Um pequeno corte na face esquerda era um resquício da luta que ele travara quando vivo. Senti o coração apertar e, mesmo estando no mesmo estado que ele, não consegui encontrar nada que me acalentasse do fato de vê-lo ali, deitado, sem vida.

– Não se preocupem, eu cuido dele. –peguei-me dizendo, e os outros me olharam como se o que havia dito não tivesse feito sentido. E provavelmente não fez.

– Máscara da Morte, temos algo a fazer. –era a voz preocupada de Shura. Ele era outro que conseguia me ler de maneira estranha.

– Afrodite é um cavaleiro de ouro. Pode ser útil nessa empreitada. –_Por favor, acorde-o, ele tem que vir conosco_, eu pensava, olhando para o tal Radamanthys, cujos olhos dourados passavam uma frieza impressionante.

– Nenhum de vocês parece muito bom nisso, mas não sou eu quem decide. Venham comigo.

Fomos levados a um descampado de cheiro indescritível, e eu relutei para deixar o lugar onde Afrodite estava. Ali, alguns cavaleiros inferiores, de prata, se encontravam, e todos rodeavam o mestre Shion, à espera de ordens. Notei que Saga estava presente, em um canto reservado, não olhando para nenhum de nós.

Deixei os pensamentos vagarem quando eles começaram a discutir sobre assuntos idiotas, querendo mais do que tudo voltar para perto de Afrodite. Por que não o avivavam de vez? Se meros cavaleiros de prata estavam de pé, por que não um cavaleiro de ouro? Por que o subestimavam?

Recebi a resposta às minhas perguntas quando um cosmo forte aproximou-se. Olhei para trás e, iluminado fracamente, vinha Afrodite, com os olhos fechados, caminhando, porém, em passos certos, até nós. Fechei meus olhos, agradecendo a nem sei quem por ele também ter recebido aquele indulto.

As ordens de Shion haviam sido simples, mas ainda assim arriscadas de serem cumpridas. Seria a última oportunidade que nós, cavaleiros de ouro, teríamos para nos redimir de todos os pecados. Fitei Afrodite por um segundo e ele me olhou de volta. Mas não havia sentimento ali e aquilo me enfraqueceu por um momento. Como ele podia? Havia esquecido?

– Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. Vocês vêm comigo. –Shion disse e eu sorri fracamente. Havia chegado a hora.

Sentir novamente o ar puro do Santuário era indescritível, e estar ao lado de Afrodite me dava forças, apesar de não ouvir sequer uma palavra dele desde que forçadamente nos separamos em meu templo, há não sei quanto tempo. Shion pediu que esperássemos por ele e logo então fomos sinalizados para prosseguir.

Afrodite queria ser o primeiro, podia perceber por sua postura e eu apenas o observei. Hesitei por dois segundos, mas ele tocou meu braço com cuidado, com a preocupação de antes.

– Essa luta é nossa agora. Vamos. –ele me disse e subitamente senti-me forte, energizado.

Enfrentamos Mu; ou pelo menos tentamos. Logo Seiya apareceu. Aquele cavaleiro era mais forte do que imaginávamos, e então soube como os outros cavaleiros de ouro haviam perecido diante deles.

Mas claramente aquela era a nossa luta, e Mu deixou isso bem óbvio, derrotando o cavaleiro de Pégaso. Tentei meus golpes mais fortes, mas vi-me recebendo-os de volta quando aquela parede de cristal evocada pelo ariano me golpeou. Senti a preocupação no breve toque de Afrodite, que tomou minha frente e disse-me que sabia como vencer o outro.

Minhas forças foram drenadas quando o vi sendo golpeado sem piedade por suas rosas negras tão perigosas. Não éramos adversários de Mu e ele deixou aquilo bem claro.

E tudo nos levou de volta a esse lugar. O lugar onde não queria voltar, mesmo estando em companhia de Afrodite.

O desespero dele por estar ali novamente me atormentou, e não sei o que fazer, porque é o mesmo que sinto; só que fui treinado para manter as emoções controladas, senão, inexistentes. Por isso sinto-me impotente diante daqueles olhos assustados, acuados.

Em um momento desvairado, então, aproximei-me dele, beijando-o. Senti o gosto amargo e metálico de sangue, assim como o sal das lágrimas que ele derramava. Mas percebi que ele havia recuperado um pouco da confiança, e que isso era por minha causa. Não consegui não imaginar como era bom aquele sentimento de necessidade que somente Afrodite, com seus pequenos gestos, podia me fazer sentir.

– Estamos bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. –ele disse, tocando meu rosto. Assenti calmamente, naquele segundo não querendo fazer mais nada a não ser ficar com ele, por meros instantes, que fossem.

Mas nada para nós parecia ser fácil. Radamanthys se aproximou, esbravejando que os cavaleiros de Athena eram inúteis, e que sabia que aquilo não daria certo. Vi quando ele posicionou-se para atacar Afrodite, mas não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Como a proteger uma donzela, mostrei meu golpe mais forte, que não funcionou, me surpreendendo. A mão de Afrodite tocou-me e foi sua vez de atacar.

Era tudo em vão, sempre em vão. Radamanthys nos segurou pelo pescoço, como se fôssemos brinquedos, e só então senti o poder daquele homem, mas, curiosamente não tinha medo. Os maus sempre tinham aquele destino, e não posso negar que, apesar de nossas tentativas de nos redimir, nunca conseguiríamos expurgar toda a traição que cometemos um dia.

Consegui olhar para Afrodite, que implorava por sua vida, ou o que restava de seu estado de espectro, mas Radamanthys apenas ria, maquiavelicamente, nos provocando, torturando. Toquei a mão dele, apertando-a com força; não importava mais, era o que queria que ele soubesse.

Era o fim, mas estávamos ali juntos. E nada além daquela pequena preciosidade faria mais sentido.

Ele apertou minha mão de volta, entendendo então. E foi nesse momento que nosso algoz nos soltou, na direção de nosso julgamento. Ele riu, sarcasticamente do nosso fracasso, do nosso destino. Mas Radamanthys nunca poderia imaginar.

Nada daquilo importava mais.

Afrodite estava comigo. E o fim não seria tão difícil.

* * *

**_Notas da autora:_**

_Uma ficzinha um tanto triste, mas esperançosa, se é que isso é possível. Vamos lá, o desafio foi cumprido e aqui pro site vai mais ou menos, porque não pude usar a música-título, que é do grupo Lifehouse. Quem quiser a versão na íntegra, ela se encontra no site do **MIPS.** Se não estiver lá ainda, é só deixar uma review com email que eu mando, ok?_

_**Lili,** valeu pela betagem, como sempre! **Elektra,** espero que tenha gostado do resultado, admito que não foi uma das minhas melhores composições, mas o que vale é a intenção!_


End file.
